Scinter
Scinter is a mastermind of various illegal trades and activities who was thought to have been 'assassinated' at some point, but now currently works for Troika. Appearance Personality History Past Scinter's remarkable achievements can be traced as far back to his youth, when he attempted to create the telepad, in order to help cut down the transportation costs of merchants and travelers. In 1199 AD he almost secured the rights to his invention until federal agents quickly seized the technology and cited him for unlicensed research, tax evasion, extensive regulatory breaches, and failing to file for permits; resulting in a two year jail sentence. At some point after, he disappeared from the public eye, presumed likely dead, until years later when a particular brand of fermentae called Scinter's Mark rose to popularity, possibly as a result of his fame in the underground market. Scinter would eventually join Troika and developed more advanced technology than anything the general public and government have access to. Volume 1 Chapter 3 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Inventions Telepad: Scinter was the original creator of the telepad, having developed the concept and design since he was young. While his creation and credit would be taken from him he would further develop more advanced designs of this device for use in Troika. Jumper: A portable and presumably more efficient version of the telepads. The device has five legs that connects to a central housing; the device acting as a canopy for the user(s) beneath it. Unlike the standard telepads, which requires a telepad in two separate locations to work, the jumper relies on geograhical data and/or coordinates, allowing it to be teleported virtually anywhere. However, it requires physical contact for the user to be properly teleported. It is currently unknown as to why physical contact is required nor what happens to those who fail to comply. Scinter's Mark: Scinter is responsible for the creation of one of the most popular fermantae brands in Anduruna, usually acquired through bars since it Power and Abilities Optical Diffraction: Though it has yet been seen in the current place of things in the plot, Scinter's power listed here has been taken from his original character sheet and is subject to change since its publication. It is described as the ability to make himself appear in a different location than where he actually is, sort of a visual decoy. Genius Intellect: Scinter has great knowledge in the field of technology, having proven his expertise in creating teleportation devices since he was very young. Even now he continues to come up with greater technology than whatever is being developed by the government. Weapons Expert: It is noted that Scinter has a large arsenal of weapons at his disposal, possibly all created by him to use for himself or as standard weapons for Troika. So far though it seems to be hinted at that he mostly specializes in using guns. In concept art he is seen dual-wielding pistols while otherwise in the current story he's only used one. Trivia *The inventor of the telepad, both the ones used by the Anduruna public and the more advanced models utilized by Troika. *Doesn't make very good blind jokes. *Bears the Troika symbol on his jacket. *In most of the concept art and creator's personal art, Scinter is seen to be dual-wielding pistols, indicating he has experience in "akimbo" or "gun fu." Despite this, however, he has been seen to be using only one pistol in the official graphic novels thus far. *Because of Volume 1's release as a second edition, additional care was taken to ensure that Scinter's character markings and details were consistent in the books. A second character color swatch was created for him. *Scinter's stripes repeat open stripe, solid stripe, open, etc. Quotes *''"Why doesn't anyone laugh at my blind jokes?"'' References Navigation Category:GNS Characters Category:Dreamkeepers Category:Protagonists Category:Males